


Party

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bath, Cake, Cruise Ships, Happy Sex, Kinky, M/M, Party, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Content, Shota, Sweet Sex, Weird Fluff, sex with cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party where Killua received a 'reward' and 'punishment' at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this >

This story took place at certain big cruise ship which (soon wille be) filled with hunter members , even the whole Zoldyck family is there. With Gon in the charge of cook while Killua act as a waiter ,no , maybe the word 'waitress' fit him better in the condition he was in right now. Gon was the one who force him to do anyway. They even had a big argument about this. But being his usual self who cant say no to Gon , Killua had finally gave in with 'have it your way.'

Sighing the said waitress set out the table and all. The short skirt easily revealed the boxer he wear as he bent down. While Gon had tried to convice Killua wearing panties , Killua rejected the idea with all of his might. Though its unusual for Gon , but he did gave up which make the other felt a little bit relieved. "Damn that Gon . Where the heck did he got this kind of idea in the first place." He grumbled to himself as he sat on one of the guest chair. "My family will come too. What should I said if they saw me" he mumbled in complaint as he let his head fell to the table.

"Then don't let them find you" a familiar voice rang through his ear as he turned his head , greeted by the all smiley Gon. "Beside Killua looks totally cute in that" he continued again. "Hai hai..whatever you say" he said with a pout. "What are you doing anyway ? Go back to your work" Gon gave him a little smile as he said that "why dont you too then ?" He replied and pulled Killua up from the chair he was satting on. "Fine fine" come the half-hearted answer as the boy stretched.

Gon turned his head to see the clock. "Ki-Ki-Killua ! There's only 30 minutes left until the party start !" He said panicked a little "so ? How much more food is there ?" Killua asked with his usual calm and composed voice. Gon tapped his chin before he answers "Let's see, there's an appetizer of pasta with fermented sea-snake and a salad of purple cabbage, and the main dish a steak of the wartyhornedsaurus, and finally there's a jelly of rainbow-coloured jellyfish!" Hearing the whole menu , Killua shivered " Eek..I'll pray that those won't make the guests sick..." he mumbled quitely.

"Did you say something , Killua ?" Gon asked with his usual smile. "Oh no..it's nothing. Just get back to your work quickly." He said "alright then " replied the other before he disappeared to the kitchen. Relaxing himself a bit at the same chair he was on last time , he looked around the spacious hall of the ship. "It's big.. I hope my family doesn't find me" he silently prayed to himself. "Such a pity.. but i have found you , Killu" the sudden voice make him to jerked back and fell flat on his bottom "ouch !" 

Raising his head up to saw who is talking , "I-Illu-nii!" He yelped and jumped back instinctively , blush coloring his face . "Ahahaha don't worry Killu , i wont tell anyone" he said , expressionless just like usual "though let me take a photo of you first , you look cute in that" pulling his cell phone out and snapped some photo of the embarassed Killua , before he disappeared to who knows where. Still shocked , Killua stood up and went to the kitchen where Gon is.

"Gooo~n !" He whined out as he opened the door to the kitchen and slumped down there , closing it back. "What's wrong Killua ?" He asked as he saw such troubled expression on Killua. "Illumi saw me~! How am I supposed to do now ! He even took some photos !" He complained , pouting as he hugged his knees and let his head fall between it. "Ahahah..well..what can I say" Gon laughed nervously. " it was your fault in the first place !" He started again. "Ahh.. here we go again." Gon quitely mumbled. "Haah ? What did you say ?!" Quickly , Gon raised his hand to the air and waved it "Nothing !" He said and directed his attention back to the food.

"Mama , im going to check the food for a bit !" A quite loud voice could be heard as the person get closer and closer to the kitchen's door. Recognizing the voice , Killua tensed almost immediately. "No..anyone but him..truthfully anybody dont come here. " Killua cried out desperately "you can't Milluki ! Such a bad manners ! We're here bringing the name of the elite assassin family , The Zoldyck ! Mind your manners !" Now a high almost hysterical voice called out . Clicking his tongue , Milluki walked away from the kitchen.

"I'm saved" Killua said and let himself fell to the floor and lay there. "Wai- Killua dont sleep on the floor ! Actually dont sleep !" Gon scolded. "Nah they're all done , now come , Killua you have to bring the food out " Gon said with a smile as he walked closer to Killua. "I'll help you " he offered again. "That's not it~! Cant you see it ? My family is here !" He whined. "There's no need to worry for that , mother and the rest are on the front deck" Illumi said as he stuck his head from the now half opened door. "Illumi !" Gon said . "Ahh..I'm here to you know" another head had poked itself on the door.

"H-Hisoka !" Both of them said in suprise. "Hello there , Gon and Hello to the lovely waitress there too" the red head male said. At the mention of the word 'lovely waitress' Killua blushed red , embarassed as he curled up "i want to die i want to die i want to die i want to die" those sentence repeated himself from Killua's mouth . "Ah , Killua !" Gon called out and sent Hisoka a glare. "O ya ,its seem i had said something I shouldnt said. Then as my apologize , I shall help you" He said with his usual smile. 

"I will help too" Illumi offered as the two of them took some of the plate and went out , serving it. Looking at both of them , Gon was caught off guard. Its so not like them to do that. He was sure both of them just enjoying teasing him and Killua. "Killua , get up okay ?" He said , a troubled a smile on his lips as he took Killua by the hand pulled him up to a standing position. "It's fine. Like Illumi said your family is outside" he encouraged. Killua gave him a small nod . Though depressing air had surrounded him . 'Uwah.. such heavy atmosphere' Gon though to himself and helpes Killua to serve the fooda out. 

Though he could hear Killua repeating the sentence 'i want to die' for hundreds time like some sort of mantra. Done with serving foods , Killua grumpily walked back to the kitchen and sat there. "You see , Killua . If you dont like it that much why dont you change ?" Gon asked as he followed behind Killua before sitting beside him. "Change.." Killua mumbled. "Change ! Right I should just chan-!" He stopped mid sentence as he slumped himself back to the seat again. "It's no good. Dont you remember ? We dont carry any changes with us" he said . "Oh! You're right." Gon mumbled in response.

"Then lets have some cakes , Killua" Gon said again trying his best to cheer Killua as he got up and walked to the fridge where he had prepared cakes and chocolates for Killua in case something like this happened . "What does that have to do with my clothes ?" He compleined but still he followed. Looking at the sweets , Gom could notice the sparkles on Killua's eyes as he reached for the chocolates and started to eat in an incredible speed. "U-uwah Killua slow down !" He warned. 

After some period of time , the fridge had already went empty and Gon could hear a happy sigh from Killua. "Huwa..Killua you really ate a lot. I womder why're you not chubby ?" Gon laughed quitely to himself as he said that "what ? Got a problem with that ?" Killua said , clearly offended as he listened to him "ah no , I dont mean to offend you , Killua !" Gon defended himself . "Why dont you go enjoy yourself ?" He asked.

"Me ? How ? With this kind of clothes ?" Killua responded "ah you're right." Gon said again. But truthfully he didnt regret single thing when he had forced Killua to wear it. Pulling his cellphone , Gon directed it to Killua and started to snap some pictures. "W-Wha- what are you doing , idiot ?!" Killua blushed deep red as he noticed it. Taking some more snap of the embarassed Killua , Gon smiled and put his phone back to the pocket. "Gon ! Delete it !" Killua protested.

"No can do , Killua." He answered shortly. "Ah , i'm going to restroom for a bit okay ? Dont go anywhere" Gon said as he reached for the door knob "as if I could !" Was the last thing he could hear as he exited the room and went to the bathroom. Sighing in frustation , Killua take a tour in the big kitchen . As he finally noticed there's another room there ,he curiously twisted the knob and get inside. And when he do that..

"It's cold !" Was the first thing that come out from his mouth as the cold air hit his bare leg. But the cold air arent enough to make him back off. Looking around the dark room he mumbled "what is this ? Dome kind of giant freezer ?" As he keep walking he bumped into something large. "Oof!" He yelped quitely and moved backward. Raising his hand up and touched his nose. As he touched some soft and sticky thing , he pulled his finger down and licked there. "Sweet !" He said to himself. 

After some time , it seems his eyes had finally got used to the darkness. The thing in front of him make him squeal out of happiness as he exclaimed loudly "uwaaah !! A giant cake !" He cheered. Looking around , he walked to the door and close it before qalking back to the giant food. "Huaah.. where should i start i wonder" he said with his hand clasped as he jumped up to the top of the cake. "I guess from here !" He said happily and started to bite on the cake while balancing himself so he doesnt fall because of the slippery cream.

"This is super good !" He said again . After only 10-15 minutes , he had already eaten quarter of it. "Killua !" The voice calling for him had startled him but he ignored it with "he wont find me that fast" . Saying that to himself , he ate another quarter of the cake that make him finished almost half of the cake , the door suddenly slammed open. Revealing Gon with both his arms on the side. Killua looked at Gon and blinked innocently as he let go of the cake and go down . 

"I cant believe you ,Killua !" Gon started with his scolding as he looked at the now cream covered Killua. "Well.. i cant help it " Killua said back in return. "But still.. that's a special cake enough for 150 people . Around 15 meters high and you had already finsihed half of it !" Gon continued again. Killua could only look away and listened quitely to the other male. "Then why dont you let me finsih what i've started ?" Killua mumbled.

"You can't Killua. You had been a very bad waitress. I will have to punish you !" Gon said and entered the dark cold room as he shut the door and locked it from inside. "Punish me ? How ?" Killua frowned as he looked at Gon. Though its not very clear , he could see Gon gave him a nod and before he know it , Gon had pushed him to the nearest wall. The wall is made by iron that make it especially cold. Killua jumped an shivered at the sudden coldness and next thing he know , something wet and warm had made a contact with his face-covered cream.

"Its sweet" Gon commented quitely "you'll get cavities if you eat that.much" he said again as his now cold hand slipped quitely under Killua's shirt and skirt. "It's cold !" Killua half protested as he could felt Gon's hand roamed all over his warm body. Looking at the boy infront of him , Gon's hand slipped past his boxer and make a contact with Killua's penis.

"Hya !" Killua jumped in shock as he felt his legs had started to weakened. He had to grip onto Gon for support that he wouldnt fell to the cold freezing floor. "G-Gon.. what are you planning to do ?" He asked. "Didnt I said it already ? Im punishing you" he said and unbuttoned Killua's shirt and threw it away. "Its cold.." Killua commented "bear with it ,Killua." He said again and slowly pushed Killua down to the floor.

With his back pressed against the wall , Killua sat on the freezing floor. He curled up in the double coldness he felt . Though Gon felt a little sorry for the poor boy , he cant stop. "Wait here for a bit , Killua." He planted a small kiss on Killua's lips as he get up and walked towards the cake . Coming back with a handfull of the fresh cream. Killua could only stare at Gon , not knowing what to do. 

As Gon had reached in front of him , he looked at Gon . Smiling just like he usual do , he slowly with his fingers , he started to apply the fresh cream on Killua's bare body. Though he focused much more on the nipple. Biting back a moan , Killua himself could felt his nipple had already perked up and his lower body is aroused as well . His knees pressed together tightly , he let our some pants as Gon was done. "Since Killua had tasted the cake , now it's my turn " Gon reasoned and leaned in , starting to lick Killua from his neck down to the chest and stomach. Licking it clean though he left the nipples area. 

"D-Don't tease" Killua moaned breathlessly. "This time i wont listen to Killua. Because if i do ,it's no longer a punishment" he said. As he had cleaned most part of Killua's top , he finally proceed to one of the nipple and started to suck on them. "D..ont..haa..suck that hard.." Killua said between pants but it's no use. Gon isnt listening to him at all. Letting things go om his own pace , he sucked even harder on Killua's erect nipple. Loud moan escaped his lips as Gon did so. Gon smiled , satisfied at the reaction he moved to the other one and did the same.

"So cute" Gon commented with small cocky smirk as he pulled back and walked to the cake. Trying to get some of the cream again. "Ah but its no good if i keep leaving Killua. " he said to himself. "Oh ! I got an idea !" He said and lowered himself down to the red-faced Killua "up we go " he said and picked Killua up from the cold floor. "Can you walk , Killua ?" He asked. The other boy answered with a small shook from his head . Gon nodded in understanment "it had gone numb" he commented and brought Killua closer to the cake.

Slowly , he pressed Killua against it . "What are you doing ?" Killua panted but he still took the chance to eat the cake. Gon had saw this but let Killua do so. "Just see" he said and took another handful of cream and smeared it on Killua's thighs , rubbing his hand there slowly . Killua couldn't help himself as he instinctively spreaded his legs wider . Without saying a thing ,Gon pulled down Killua's underwear , leaving Killua only in the skirt. Looking Killua in this state had made Gon even more excited.

He purposefully pressed Killua's lower body closer to thr cold cake. Feeling his dick touching the cake , Killua felt pleasure ran down his spine . His hips started to move on themselves as he pressed himself even closer. "Enjoying it , Killua ?" Gon asked though he doesnt really expecting any replies , he felt Killua nodded hsi head quitely. "Then i shall give you more. This is Killua's reward and punishment in the same time. Reward because you're willing to wear the waitress uniform and punishment because you eat almost half the cake." Gon said and sloely smeared the cream directly to Killua's cock. And started to rub on it slowly.

Another loud moan escaped Killua's lips as he felt the sensation on his sensitive manhood. He could felt his legs turned into jelly as he gave up and let himself slid down. Though Gon is holding onto him so that he didnt fall. "Does it feels good ?" He asked and Killua nodded in answer. "F-Feels good" he moaned out . Hearing such honest answer make gave Gon's stomach tingly feelings .

"Okay..Punishment's cancelled. " he declared all of the sudden. "From here onward , this will be Killua's reward" he said and slowly pushed his cream-covered finger inside Killua. Gently so that it wouldnt hurt the other male and started to push it in and out. "Fast..er" Killua quitely moaned. Gon complied and started to move the way Killua wished.

Feeling the hole had loosened up enough , Gon pushed another finger into him and started to stretch him more. Killua had tried to find something he could grip for support but found nothing he could hold onto. "Go-n.." he called out. Looking at Killua's back Gon raised his brow and slowly turned killua to face him "what's wrong ?" He asked as he stared on Killua's face. The expression Killua made had make him even more aroused that he doesnt thinke he could control himself anymore.

Killua shook his head and he slowly hugged and clung onto Gon. "Killua ?" He asked , simply confused by such action. "Do it..like this" Killua whispered . His breath tickles on Gon's neck and it was Gon's turn to shiver. He wants to quickly enter Killua but he doesnt want to hurt him. "Killua..is it fine now ?" He asked impatiently. Killua nodded as he hugged Gon tighter. As soon as he received the response , Gon nodded and kicked his pants and underwear away before he lined himself up .

He slowly lowered Killua to himself and after he was all in , he waited for Killua to gave him a permission to move. "Its..okay now" Killua softly called out . "Okay then i'll start moving now." Gon said in return while Killua nodded. With that , Gon started to thrust inside out Killua slowly at first before he picked up his speed. "How does it feels Killua ?" He managed to ask between his pants and gasps.

"G-Good..ah ! " Killua moaned as he felt Gon had got deeper and deeper inside him while his hips grind themselves and his legs wrapped around Gon's waist. "Gon..hit there.." he moaned quitely as the 'thing' inside of him had brushed on his sweet spot. Gon nodded and followed Killua's wish. Hitting the hundle of nerves that make Killua go cried out in ecstasy. But Gon had always loved that voice Killua made. It make him more and more excited.

"Wai- Gon..did you get bigger just now ?" Killua blushed hard as he said that. Gon cant really say anything to so he just stay quite. "Im sorry Killua..but im getting close" he warned , though in the same time , changing the subject. With his sweet spot being abused like that , Killua couldnt help but feel the same . "Uhm..me too" he answered.

Few more hard and deep thrust is the only thing needed to make both of them climaxed together . As soon as he released , Killua lost all the strenght on his body as he collapsed on to Gon. "Killua , are you okay ?" Gon asked. "Ah..dont fell asleep first..we should take a bath." He continued. "Bath ? We still had a long time before we got home." Killua answered. Gon shook his head a little as he hugged Killua and supported him in the same time. "We could take a bath here . I saw a bathtub when i'm going to the toilet" Gon explained.

"It's a pain in the ass..bathe me.." Killua said "ahahaha.. Killua really is so cute after we did this kind of things" Gon commented "but the usual Killua is cute too ! Ah and especially when we do it !" He said again. "Stop it.. you keep saying cute and cute..its embarassing" he protested with a blush. "Uh-huh ! Blushing Killua is cute too !" Killua sighed as he heard that. "I said to stop it already..and im freezing here" He complained.

"Ah right. Killua's clothes " Gon said as he carried Killua and started to dress him. "Killua.. what should we do , your skirt and underwear are all dirty" Gon said. "Not to mention you are too.. inside out" he continued with a teasing voice but this time Killua only 'hmph'ed and ignore him. "Oh ! This is bad , Killua ! Your lips is turning blue !" Gon exclaimed as he quickly put his pants back on . Removing his top as he use it to cover Killua's lower body. Killua didn't complain , he is too tired to do so.

Gon opened the door and get out from the freezing room. Letting out a reliefed sigh as he got out . "Killua , hid your presence" he said as both of them use the technique zetsu and conceal their presence before Gon opened the kitchen door and make their way out to the said bathroom as quick as possible. As they reached the room , they sighed once again . Slowly , Gon set Killua down on the floor. "Just a minute , i will preapre the bath " he said and turned the warm water on which start to fill the bathtub.

As the said tub had full filled with warm water , Gon walked toward Killua and picked him up ,once again undressing him before he went toward the tub and set Killua inside. Killua let out a satisfied , happy and reliefed moan as he felt the warm water melt his freezing body. "You're not getting in ?" He asked as he realized Gon hadn't taken his clothes of or something like that. 

Gon shook his head and smiled. "Im going to get our clothes" he said and walked to the door. "Eh ? Didnt i said it already , we dont bring any changes of clothes" Killua said. But Gon just smiled "i bring it" Gon said with a wink. "Eh ? Then , why dont you give it to me ?!" Killua asked , half shouting. "Because Killua is just too adorable in the uniform " Gon reasoned "wait a minute okay ,i'll be right back" he waved and slowly disappeared from Killua's sight.

Killua sighed. Soaking and warming his body comfortably , closing his eyes . 'Ah..its so comfy' he though to himself. 5 minutes had passed and Gon finally back and what he had found surprised him a little. He walked closer to Killua who had his eyes closed and pomed him on the cheek. "Killua ?" He called out. 

Killua who didnt know himself that he had falled asleep , he slowly blinked when he felt something on his cheek. "Gon?" He called out. Gon nodded "dont fell asleep in place like that , here , come out" he said and pulled Killua up. Pulling on one of the towel , he dried the male up and started to dress him. "Did you get my clothes ?" He asked. "Uh-huh. Though i dont bring your underwear." He answered. "Then , what will i wear ?" Killua tried to keep his eyes open as he looked at Gon. "This" Gon said and held a pink , frilly panties infront of Killua. 

Killua had finally wide awake as he stood up. "Haahh ?! Seriously , do you expect me to wear it ?!" He protested. "But we dont have any choice" Gon reasoned. "Or would you prefer not wearing any ? Besides no one could see it since Killua's going to wear a pants." He said . "Well..i guess you're right but still.." Killua looked at Gon with a pout while the other had just smile and hugged his waist. "That's fine , that's fine. Its not like we've got any other choice." He encouraged. Hearing Gon said that , Killua nodded though he didnt want too , it cant be helpes can it ?

Smiling , Gon slowly slid the panties up to Killua . Gulping , he looked up at Killua "stay still for a bit" he said . Killua frowned but he gave him a nod. While gazing around the large spacious bathroom , Gon on the other hand had pulled out his phone and snapped some photos of Killua in panties. "What are you doing ?" Killua asked by the time Gon had done. The black haired man smiled and shook his head "nothing" he said. "Now lastly , the pants." Saying this , Gon put on the pants on Killua as he smiled. "Nah , you're done" he exclaimed while Killua only nod. 

"Then you take a bath" Killua said as he slowly helped Gon to undress him. "Alright , would you want to go out or wait for me ?" He asked. "I'll wait." Killua's answer is simple and short but thats enough to make Gon smile. "Okay then" he nodded and went to the tub where Killua had been before. Soaking himself for 10-20 minutes before he get up. "You done ?" Killua asked. "Uh-huh.. could you hand me my clothes ?" Gon said as he reached his palm out. Nodding , Killua get up and gave Gon the towel and his clothes. "Thank you , Killua" Gon thanked as he wiped himself clean and put some warm clothes on himself.

"Noe let's enjoy the party!" He said after he is done and walked to Killua. "But im sleepy" Killua answered with a yawn. "Then Killua go to sleep. I think there's bedroom here too" Gon said as he turned to his back and crpuched down. "What ?" Killua asked. "Get up. You can sleep while we search for a comfy bed" Gon smiled. "Hmm..is it fine ?" He asked , uncertain but Gon just nodded "okay then." Killua said and climbed to his back.

He let himself being carried as he could felt Gon has started to walk. Breathing in Gon's scent , that make him completely comfortable and that is the last thing he cpuld remember before he fell into a deep slumber. After some time of walking and asking around , Gon finally found a bedroom with big spacious and comfy bed. He grinned and walked to it before he put Killua down and covered him with the blanket. A soft smile played on his lips as he watched Killua's peaceful sleeping face. "Good night , Killua" he said and planted a soft kiss on his forehead as he climbed up to the bed beside Killua. "Then i guess i should get some rest too " he saod to himself and laid down , pulling Killua ad turned him to face himself. Reaching out for his hand , he grabbed onto it and intertwined their fingers together before he slowly joined Killua to the dreamland.


End file.
